Remember, Remember the 5th of November
by Kookee
Summary: The small town of St. George seemed to collectively hold its breath as the sound of two hundred, mostly high heeled, footsteps were heard approaching from the direction of St. Trinian’s School For Girls
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all I'm back with another one, I just can't seem to leave the St Trinian's world alone at the moment! Thanks to Lilia-Rose and XDanniiX for their kind reviews of my first fic, it really gave me the confidence to try another.**

The small town of St. George seemed to collectively hold its breath as the sound of two hundred, mostly high heeled, footsteps were heard approaching from the direction of St. Trinian's School For Girls. It was the town's Guy Fawkes Night celebrations and they had prepared with a large bonfire built on the village green, a Guy stitched together by the local primary school, Fast food and carnival stands and of course a large pile of fireworks.

Jemima Avery, Chairwoman of the Parish Council, Local WI Chapter and Landlady of The Five Bells pub had extended an invitation to the school through the new naïve English teacher she had met at the Post Office one morning as, "A symbol of Christian forgiveness of past sins and to forge a new relationship between St. George and 's". She chose to ignore the fact that some of the townspeople were speculating it may have something to do with trying to look innocent in the face of the rumours circulating about members of the 6th Form leaving The Five Bells late on Friday nights when John Avery was left alone to run the pub in his wife's absence due to her WI meetings.

The image of a typical upwardly mobile rural housewife, she was short and plump and wore her riding boots and trousers, covered by a wax jacket and what she was probably hoping people thought was a Chanel scarf. Her hair had been tightly curled and set neatly on top of her head and wore no make up, for fear of looking 'brassy'. Squinting her pig-like eyes she joined the rest of the town on watching the approaching figures saunter out of the darkness of the country lane and into the cheerfully lit village centre.

They were mostly all there, or from what she could remember from her few dealings with them, the peculiar head teacher and a few of her rag tag members of staff; the three slutty ones who were dragging her husbands name into the mud with their little late night visits; the common ones who always seemed to start a fight with the village girls whenever they visited; the miserable, weird looking ones and of course the lead delinquent who they had the gall to call 'Head Girl'. She always thought that Head Girls were elected because of their academic and behavioural excellence and not, as in this case she guessed, how well they filled out a pencil skirt. As the group neared the centre they spread out in a long horizontal line and stopped in front of Jemima and some of the council members like a western showdown. The Head Girl lowered and raised her eyes, taking in Jemima's appearance and smirked like she was in on some private joke.

Jemima bristled internally but managed a sickly sweet smile as she stepped forward to greet the headmistress; if it hadn't been for the council stressing how much money the girls spent during their weekly shopping and pub trips and the money from parents occasionally stopping over in the village she would have quit merrily left them alone to continue destroying their dilapidated stately home.

"Miss Fritton, how wonderful that you all were able to come along to our celebrations"

"Oh not at all Mrs Avery! Explosives and the ritualistic execution of a traitor, I couldn't think of a finer night out for my girls!"

"Oh…well…yes" Jemima stammered, once again thrown by the woman's strange answer. She glanced over at the girls and noted how they were nearly all scandalously half dressed in short sleeved tops and mini skirts revealing tops of stockings, not so much as a coat or jumper between them.

"Well I must say you're all very brave coming dressed as you are, I dare say you must be freezing dearie!" she cooed to the Head Girl, patting her lightly on the arm.

The amused smirk instantly fell from her face and was instantly replaced with an icy cold glare causing Jemima to wrench her hand away as if it had been burnt. Miss Fritton chortled excruciatingly at her comment

"Oh no my dear they're all much too full of the spirit of youthful exuberance to feel such things as the cold, that's for us old fogies. I say, is that a drinks tent I see over there? Come lets leave the girls and your wonderful young people to enjoy themselves" she declared, grabbing Jemima by the arm and dragging her away while vaguely pointing in the direction of where some of the local boys were loitering, staring at the girls.

"Do try and enjoy yourselves girlies!" she cried over her shoulder to her students

"Snooty cow" Taylor spat at the rapidly disappearing form of Jemima "Aint nothing wrong wiv the way _we_ dress"

"We aint gonna just take that are we Kel?" Tania and Tara asked as usual in perfect unison

"Absolutely not" She replied, the smirk began to reappear on her scarlet lips as a plan began to formulate in her mind

"Gather around girls, I think I've just found a way for us to enjoy ourselves"


	2. Chapter 2

The huddle of St. Trinian's grinned as their Head Girl laid down the plan, all coiled with mischievous energy. Annabelle Fritton was busy wondering how the hell Kelly came up with these schemes, almost in an instant, always tactically brilliant and fully utilizing all of her resources. If she ever decided to use her powers for good the authorities would probably be celebrating her as a genius, instead of classifying her as a potential future surveillance target (Polly had found her file when they hacked into a government database and Kelly had it framed and put on her bedroom wall).

"So girls, are we all agreed?" Kelly asked softly, out of earshot of the group of local boys who were creeping close to them.

The girls all excitedly nodded their assent, itching to get started on causing some chaos and mayhem. There was a low murmur as the various cliques began to move closer together and discuss their part in the scheme.

"Ok, Emos and Chavs you're up first with the distraction, don't forget the rope off the first years. Twins and Geeks move into position but wait for my signal, Annabelle and Posh Totty you're with me"

Kelly rushed through the last of her orders before the boys could overhear anything. Annabelle watched as one of the first years came scuttling through the crowd of older girls stood nearer to the Head Girl and dumped a heavy looking backpack at Taylor's feet.

"Watch it these are Jimmy Choos!" Taylor hissed down at her

"No they aint they're just imitation!" the girl replied before darting back to the safety of her own year when Taylor held up a hand threatening to slap her.

The other Chavs closed together around the bag so it wasn't visible to the pack of boys who had finally snuck up next to them. One walked out in front, chest puffed up and a smarmy grin covering his face and had obviously been elected spokesman judging by his smug grin and overconfident swagger. He wore a short grey woollen jacket over suspiciously ironed-looking jeans, black leather shoes with a striped scarf draped what he wanted people to believe was casually over his neck. He was obviously going for the American East Coast Preparatory style and wound up looking more like a Debenhams mens wear mannequin.

"Good Evening Ladies" he drawled slimily, like most males looking first at Kelly and then running his gaze along Annabelle and the Posh Totty, who had long ago swore never to pay him attention as not only was he far too poor (not even aristocracy!) but his perfectly tousled blonde locks looked as though they required more styling in the morning than their own, which would never do.

As arranged, nearly all the girls rolled their eyes, turned and walked away leaving them with the Chavs feigning interest and a few assorted first years who, unbeknownst to the boys, were there to help the Chavs in the second part of their plan. As they sauntered off toward some of the fairground rides Kelly was whispering directions and questions at Andrea at her right while at her left, Annabelle the newest St Trinian, was very conscious not only of the drunken wolf whistles being directed at them coming from a group of men in their late twenties but also the outraged tutts and whispers coming from a group of middle aged women they passed, one very obviously pointing at the length of her school skirt. She raised her head a little but couldn't help the little blush that had spread on her cheeks.

"Ignore the old bags" Chelsea purred in her right ear "if they had legs like yours they'd have their skirts this short too!"

She gave Annabelle's hand a reassuring squeeze and the new girl looked back at her and smiled gratefully. Her eyes carried on past Chelsea's head in the direction of where half a dozen of the Chavs had coupled off with the local boys and were headed into the grounds surrounding the Parish church, leaving a few of their clique and the first years in the same spot, surrounding the backpack.

"They're headed toward the graveyard" she murmured to Kelly

"Knew it, they always suggest the same thing, a drink and a tour of the graveyard. Every girl's turn on isn't? Cheap Cider and a quick fumble behind a headstone!" Kelly grinned back at her.

"Don't worry Taylor knows what to do"

Annabelle tittered nervously and dropped eye contact. She was sure Taylor did know exactly what she was doing. Not for the first time since starting at St. Trinian's she felt completely inexperienced compared to the other girls, but desperately didn't want Kelly to know in case she lost any of the esteem she had earned from the Vermeer robbery.

That all started to fade into the background of her mind as they approached the group of local girls and a few local boys that had either been rejected by the St. Trinian's or were too afraid to be interested in them. Unlike the first group they had come across who still fancied their chances with the girls, these were either too jealous due to the amount of attention they lost when the school girls were in town or too bitter from their rejection to be nice.

"Oh look its St. Trinian's school for slappers and ASBO Pikeys who no one else'll have" sneered one particularly frightening looking Chav girl

"Yea it is" Kelly replied smoothly and sickeningly sweet

Phase 2 of the plan was under way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so sorry this has taken so long to update but unfortunantly life took over what with relationship, job and family issues cropping up but I do want to (eventually) finish this off, I hate leaving things half done!. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review I really appreciate each one!**

"Oh look it's St. Trinnian's school for slappers and ASBO Pikeys who no one else'll have" sneered one particularly frightening looking Chav girl

"Yea it is" Kelly replied smoothly and sickeningly sweetly. The leader of the St. George Chavs, Rachelle Hopkins feared in her local small community by kids and adults alike looked confused momentarily and then settled for scowling in response.

"Whatever" She snapped with venom and turned her head to mutter to her look-a- like friends standing around her blocking the entrance to the Waltzers.

"Excuse us, my friends would like to have a go" Kelly interrupted, indicating the Emos with a nod of the head who stood solemnly next to her, their emotionless gaze on the village Chavs not wavering

This seemed like the perfect opportunity for Rachelle to exert a bit of revenge on the St. Trinian's who reduced (what she thought of as) _their_ localboys to slobbering idiots whenever they tottered into town, completely ignoring her and her friends who only went to the local comprehensive and not some posh school for psycho delinquents. Even the girls who went there and dressed in a similar chavvy style to her group looked down their noses at the comprehensive girls. She glanced at some of her clones who stepped either side of her ensuring that they couldn't miss the hint that they weren't getting on the ride and that Kelly couldn't push past her on her own.

"Sorry, all the seats are reserved. Locals only"

Kelly effortlessly peered past her, her heels made her a good couple of inches taller, to see that the ride was presently empty and probably would be all evening with the girls intimidating everyone else, including the locals, away from it.

"Ok" Kelly replied casually, refusing to take the bait "They'll just hang out here then, just in case a seat opens"

"Seats are reserved all night" Rachelle snapped, annoyed that she hadn't pissed Kelly off

"They'll still wait just in case. They _really_ want to go on this ride" Kelly looked over to the Emos for confirmation. They all remained exactly the same apart from Andrea who managed a small nod. Rachelle suppressed a shudder and wondered if these freaks ever blinked or if they were in some sort of walking coma.

"Free country" she retorted snottily and flounced off followed by her friends onto the ride, smirking at the lingering Emos as they spread out to take all the seats in a last ditch attempt to pretend they had no effect on her. The Emos remained motionless so it was impossible to tell if she had succeeded or failed.

"Alright then?" Kelly murmured to Andrea

"Amy's on it" She confirmed, not breaking her icy gaze off of Rachelle, still trying to unnerve her as much as possible. Annabelle looked through the group and realised that Amy, one of the youngest members of the group had completely disappeared during the confrontation without anyone noticing.

"Good" Kelly nodded and smoothly turned around to face the remaining girls, a mixture of first and second year girls, who stared intently at their Head Girl, waiting impatiently for orders.

"Right then girls, spread out. Do what you want, just keep them all looking this way"

The girls nodded seriously, before everyone broke out into a grin and ran away, scattering into small groups and pairs into the village.

Kelly then began to scan the crowds and smirked when she found what she was looking for; the Posh Totty beginning a full charm offensive on Tom Avery who was dispensing drinks from a makeshift beer tent while trying to avoid paying attention to the flirty three girls giggling, whispering and coyly waving to him. Annabelle watched as Kelly shifted her gaze to the Geeks huddled together on some benches in front of the small row of shops and then to Tara and Tania admiring the, as yet unlit, bonfire under the eagle eye of Jemima Avery.

Suddenly, the sounds of seemingly random elements of chaos began to ring out into the crisp November air. Annabelle's head snapped round at the sound of terrified shrieking coming from the Waltzers which were now whizzing around so quickly they were just a blur. A large, angry man was gesturing wildly at the Emos, with a lever that had presumably been somehow ripped off the ride, but was met with the same cool, impassive looks. Andrea managed a nonchalant shrug, while from behind the angry man, Amy, the second year who had previously vanished, sneaked out from behind the ride, putting a large pair of metal cutters back into her school bag and disappeared into the crowd. A group of horrified mothers were rushing toward the ride and its owner who had abandoned shouting at the Emos and began to apologetically insist he was doing all he could to stop the ride.

It was at this moment that the remaining first and second years began their own individual campaigns of chaos; a group of first years stood chanting over a pair of girls wrestling over a teddy bear, a pair of second years knocked a tea urn flying as they chased each other around a catering table as another clutched her schoolbag to her chest, overflowing with pink candyfloss, shouting at the vendor

"The sign just says £1 a bag, it didn't specify what bag!"

Kelly surveyed the scene of organised chaos for a moment, briefly allowing a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips, before turning to Annabelle with a worryingly manic look in her eye.

"Ok, here's our window, we won't have long. Ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Sorry for the delay but Christmas took over this time, I also went to see The Legend of the Fritton Gold yesterday. I've got to say I like the original better; the new version just seemed to be a little too…tame? Anyway, thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing and favouriting it's still much appreciated!**

"Well…I… was going to talk… to you about that" Annabelle stammered nervously causing Kelly to raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow, making her feel like she was trapped on the stairs on her first day all over again.

"I want to help of course it isn't anything like that and I'm not going to squeal or anything, it's just…the whole going up…the ladder…thing"

Kelly rolled her eyes with such aggression her head practically rolled with them. She grabbed Annabelle's arm dragging her along behind her, muttering darkly to herself

"For God's sake! I present perfectly good plans and all of a sudden everyone conveniently becomes afraid of heights! Well I can't get it down myself so you're just going to have to snap out of it!"

As Kelly marched her towards their destination, Annabelle noticed that Jemima now had her back turned to the bonfire and seemed conflicted on whether she prevented her husband causing any more dents to her reputation with the advancing posh totty or attempting to calm down a few or the rampaging first and second years (some of which had now appeared to have staged a coup on one of the fast food stalls and were now serving hot dogs themselves). Turning her attention back to the bonfire, and the huge ladder that was propped against it Annabelle fought back a bought of hysteria that was building up inside her. To her surprise Kelly grabbed the ladder and climbed up the first few rungs.

"I'm steadying the ladder?" she blurted out hopefully

"I told you I can't get it on my own; we won't even be up there that long. Now come on" Kelly hissed from over her shoulder and started back up the ladder. Annabelle exhaled a shaky breath and reluctantly followed her up the unstable looking rungs.

"Just don't look down, don't look down, don't look down" Annabelle muttered to herself as she stumbled up the ladder behind Kelly before they came to a stop near the top. Her knuckles were pure white as Kelly shook the ladder while she dragged the Guy down from his lofty position at the top of the bonfire.

"Oi, grab hold of this" Kelly whispered, thrusting the legs toward Annabelle, who took a deep breath wrenched one hand away from the ladder to grab them and shakily started to climb back down.

"Hurry up, we haven't got that long!" she heard Kelly urge from above her

"I am going as fast as I can, next time, don't bring the person terrified of heights!" she shot back between clenched teeth.

When she finally reached solid ground, Annabelle raised her eyes and mouthed a silent prayer of thanks to whoever may be listening, while still holding onto the ladder with one hand in case her still trembling legs gave out under her. She saw Kelly shake her head in disbelief and started to tug the Guy, pulling Annabelle along at a slow jog in the direction she had seen the Geeks standing not long before but now seemed to have disappeared.

"Come on, we're running out of time"

Annabelle eyes fell to Kelly's killer heels which she seemed to be able to jog in as effortlessly as she did strolling through the school between classes

"How are you even running in those shoes anyway?" she blurted out

"You just put one foot in front of the other in quick succession, it's really quite easy Annabelle" she replied back in her usual deadpan tone. Unfortunately this was the point Annabelle stumbled over a hidden pot hole, although thankfully managing to stay upright.

"Easier for some than others though I suppose"

Annabelle struggled to hold back the blush that was threatening to turn her whole face crimson, facing the floor she wished that she could finally shake off the old uptight, nervous Cheltenham Ladies Annabelle and fully embrace her new personality, but old Annabelle seemed to reappear occasionally and make an idiot of herself at the worst possible moment.

"How are we doing girls?" Kelly called to the group of geeks huddled outside the ladies clothing boutique, a few clutching a couple of items that they had just 'liberated'. Polly stood at the front in the open doorway, pushing buttons on a small electronic device that was connected to the shop alarm. The alarm system bleeped a few times and the girls shuffled out of the door, one of the younger geeks running forward and started to fiddle with the lock until they heard it click on

"All done, how much time do we have?" Polly questioned in her usual brisk manner

"That's all down to Taylor but not long" Kelly replied, handing over the guy to a couple of bespectacled fifth years "Where are the twins?"

"Here Kel" They called in their usual creepy unison, pushing past from behind the geeks, brandishing a couple of huge rockets

"Fantastic" Kelly grinned with unabashed glee as the twins proudly presented here with their stolen goods, she turned back to Polly, who was helping to strip the Guy of his current costume

"You've got the calculations?"

"Alice and Maisie are on them now" she confirmed, nodding towards two girls scribbling frantically in their notebooks

"Come on" Kelly said grabbing Annabelle's arm and breaking into another jog across the village green, through crowds of rioting emos who had somehow managed to take over the ancient PA system and was blaring rock music through it

They just made it to the small unlit smoking area outside the pub when a horrified scream split across the music and chaos in the village.


End file.
